Hayden's Story
by seanlover123
Summary: hayden moves from her perfect life in Georgia to a different life in Toronto when her dad gets a promotion and her mom gets pregnant. and what is her new school? degrassi of course
1. Chapter 1

Hayden Matthews loved her old school in Georgia. She was popular, everyone loved her, she was the captain of the lacrosse and soccer teams at her school, she had amazing friends and grades. Everything for her was perfect. But that all changed the day she found out she was moving.

The day was perfect for Hayden. It was mid-April, with only a month or so left in school. The formal for the 9th graders was on Friday, her long-time crush Brian,star of the school football team, had just asked her on a date and to the dance, and the lacrosse team had won their game and was going to the state championships.She felt like nothing could bring her down that daybut boy was she wrong.

She had just gotten home from her lacrosse team's victory dinner and was in an amazing mood.  
Mom. Dad. I'm just going upstairs to take a shower okay? Hayden called.  
Can you wait a few minutes honey? We really need to talk to you about something. Haydens mom said. Why don't you come into the living room and sit down with us.  
Hayden walked into the living room, worrying more ever second.  
What's going on? she asked as soon as she sat down.You guys are really freaking me out. Are you getting a divorce or something? Did someone die?  
No Hayden. We love each other very much and we aren't getting a divorce. And no, no one died. We have two different things to tell you. her mom said.  
Fire away! Tell me already! Hayden was starting to get very impatient.  
Okay Okay. Hayden's dad said with a laugh. Well the most important news first. Were going to have a baby. Your mom just found out yesterday.  
OH MY GOSH! MOM THATS AWESOME! I have always wanted a little brother or sister! AH THIS IS AMAZING! I'm so excited! Hayden jumped up and down and ran to hug her mom and dad.  
Were so happy that you're happy about this! It makes all of this a whole lot easier. Her mom said.Okay honey. We still have one more thing to tell you so sit down. Her mom waited until Hayden had sat down to tell her the news.  
Hayden honey, your dad got promoted.  
Dad that's awesome! Hayden said happily.  
Yes it is awesome honey. But there is one thing that has to happen. We have to move.  
Well it's fine with me as long as I am still going to the same school. Hayden said, oblivious to the fact that her parents meant outside the state. Even outside the country.  
No honey. You aren't going to be going to the same school. Were moving to Toronto. That's in Canada. Hayden's mom said.  
Hayden sat there in silence. All the happiness of baby news drained out of her.  
When do we have to move? Hayden asked.  
Well, your father and I are going up there in a few days to look at houses. Once we buy one, he is going to go stay in it while you and me stay here and pack up stuff. We can stay until September, which is when you start school there. So you have the whole rest of the school year and summer to be with your friends. Oh Hayden, we know this is hard on you now, but it'll all turn out fine. Everything is going to be better up there with your dad's promotion. We can still come down here once in a while, and during holidays your friends can come up and visit us. Hayden? Her mother finished.

Hayden couldn't say a word. She just sat there as tears started to stream down her face.  
Oh Hayden, her mom reached for her.  
Hayden resisted, and ran up to her room, where to tears really started.


	2. Snap Out of It

Hayden slammed her door and flopped down on the bed.  
How could this happen? Everything in my life is so good, and getting better. Now it's all just pointless. she thought as she lay there crying. What about my friends? What about Brian?  
She lay there for a few minutes,her only movement was her shaking shoulders as she cried.  
Hayden Rose Matthews. Stop this right now. she told herself firmly. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to figure out how to make this work. Stop being such a baby. she said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe away the remaining tears.

Hayden finally calmed herself down and got into the shower.She stood under the showerhead for a while, washing all of her emotions away.  
Once she was finished, she got changed into her pjs and quickly finished her homework. The formal was the day after tomorrow so she quickly finalized some details of her outfit, hair, and makeup.  
Well, I'm finished with everything I think. Might as well see who is online.

She walked over to her computer and turned on the screen. She clicked on the sign on button and saw her buddy list pop up. As soon as she signed on, two boxes popped up. One from Brian, and one from her best friend Hayley.

Hayley and Hayden had been best friends since before they could remember.  
Oh god. Hayden thought. How is Hayley going to take this?  
Hayden decided that telling Hayley online wasn't such a good idea. She would tell her along with her other friends tomorrow at school.

She answered Hayley's instant message first.

Hayls247: HAY HAYDEN! haha whats goin on?  
Haygirl1129: Hey hayls. Not too much. guess what? my mom is having a baby.  
Hayls247: Hayden thats awesome! You must be really excited!  
Haygirl1129: Yeah.. Hayls I have something else to tell you but I want to tell you in person, so I'm going to tell you at school tomorrow okay?  
Hayls247: Okay. Are you okay hayden? You're kind of worrying me.  
Haygirl1129: Yeah I'm okay. Don't worry. I guess I'm gonna talk to Brian really quick and then I'm gonna go to bed. The game today wore me out.  
Hayls247: Well it's definitely understandable that you are tired. You played an awesome game today Hayden. I'll see you tomorrow, love ya lots! xoxo  
Haygirl1129: Thanks. Bye love you too Hayls.

Once that was finished, she clicked to Brian's box.

Bryguy27: Hey Hayden  
Haygirl1129: Hey Brian. Sorry it took me so long to answer. I was talking to Hayls for a minute.  
Bryguy27: It's all good. Are you excited for the formal on Friday? I'm sure you are going to be the most gorgeous girl there.  
Haygirl1129: Aw thanks Bry. Yeah I can't wait. You excited for our date on Saturday?  
Bryguy27: DUH!  
Haygirl1129: haha awesome. I'm excited for that too. Bry I have to talk to you about something tomorrow after I tell Hayley. Wait for me after homeroom?  
Bryguy27: Definitely.  
Haygirl1129: okay good. Well I'm going to go. I'm so worn out. Talk to you tomorrow.  
Bryguy27: Okay see you tomorrow. Bye Hayden.  
Haygirl1129: Bye Bryan.  
Once she signed off, she flipped off the computer screen and climbed into bed. She tried to figure out what she was going to say to each of them. It was going to be hard telling all of her friends she was moving, but it was going to be the hardest to tell Bryan and Hayley. She was positive Hayley was going to cry. That's just how Hayley was, which was going to make telling her even harder. And Bryan, she didn't know what to expect. They had been close for years, but she still didn't have a clue how Bryan would react.  
After thinking for a while, Hayden finally turned over and went to sleep.


	3. The Morning After

When she woke up Thursday morning, she was feeling a little bit better, but was still dreading telling Hayley and Bryan what was going on.  
She got dressed, put on her makeup, straightened her hair, and grabbed all of her school stuff to bring downstairs.  
When she walked into the kitchen, her mom was just putting her breakfast on the table.  
How are you doing Hayden? Feeling any better? her mom asked.  
Well I'm definitely feeling better than I was last night. she said as she sat down to eat. The only thing I feel really worried about is telling Bryan and Hayls. I know Hayley will cry which will just make it even harder for me.  
I know it won't be easy Hayden, but I know you can do it. They love you, so they'll be okay.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Hayden ate.  
Ready to go? her mom asked.  
Ready as I ever will be. Hayden replied. She picked up her backpack and walked with her mother outside to the car.  
The drive to school was silent. Hayden was thinking and her mom was concentrating on driving. When the reached the school, her mom leaned over and hugged her.  
I just want you to know I love you Hayden. Good luck today.  
I love you too mom. Thanks. I'll definitely need it.  
And with that, Hayden stepped out of the car and walked into the school. She walked to her locker by herself, not realizing that people were saying hey to her.  
Her locker was right next to Hayley's, so she knew there was no avoiding it. When she got there, Hayley was leaning against her locker, obviously waiting for Hayden.  
Hey Hayden. What's going on? What did you have to tell me? Hayley asked as soon as Hayden got to her locker.  
Let me get my stuff and we can go into homeroom to sit down. You'll definitely want to be sitting down when you hear this Hayls.  
Hayden... you're not your usual can't stop smiling self. I'm really worried right now.  
Hayden didn't know how to respond, so she quickly grabbed her stuff and dragged Hayley into homeroom. They had about 30 minutes until first period, so she had to finish by then. That's why Hayden was so happy that she and Hayley get driven to school. They get so much extra time in the morning when they really need it.  
Okay Hayls. Hayden took a deep breath. I'm...I'm.. I'm moving .To Toronto, Canada. My dad got promoted the other day and I have to be up there by September. I get to stay the rest of the school year and the whole summer though, so we have everyday to hangout. I spent a lot of last night crying, but then I realized it wasn't going to change anything. I just have to accept it. Hayden staring at the floor. She tried to make herself look up at Hayley. She hadn't looked at her at all when she was telling her.  
When she did, she realized that Hayley was silently crying.Her mascara was running down her face and the tears just kept coming.  
Oh Hayls please don't cry. You're going to make me cry. she had just finished the sentence when she realized that she was already crying. Are you going to say anything?  
Hayden waited in silence for a few minutes while Hayley caught her breath.  
Does anyone else know yet Hayden? she asked.  
You were the first one I told. I didn't want to tell you online. I'm telling Bry after homeroom.  
Oh god Hayden. What are we going to do? We haven't spent more then a month apart since we were three. I'm going to miss you so much. and with that Hayley started crying again.  
Well my mom said I could come down from time to time, and that you could come up whenever you want. We can still text, call,and talk online. Were going to stay best friends forever. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my best friend, and were going to make this work. Hayden said and she leaned over to hug Hayley.

They sat there talking, not realizing that people had come in and the bell just rang. Homeroom was over, and it was time to tell Bryan. Sure enough as soon as she walked into the hallway, Bryan was waiting.  
I'll tell you what happens next period Hayls. she said and gave her friend a quick hug.  
Once Hayley walked away, Bryan walked up.Hey gorgeous! he called as he walked over and gave her a hug.  
Hey. Walk me to first period? she asked.  
Of course. Can I have a hand? he said with a smile.  
she said as she smiled back. It was definitely the best part of her day so far. Once they had laced their fingers together, she started her story. Bryan. I just told Hayley what I'm about to tell you so if I start crying in the middle, don't freak out. I'm totally emotional right now. she laughed at herself for a minute. Okay. Here it goes. Bryan, I'm moving to Toronto at the end of the summer.My mom is pregnant and my dad just got a promotion, and to keep the job he is required to work there.My mom said I can come down once in a while and that you guys can come up and stay with us whenever you can.  
They walked in silence for a minute while Bryan thought about what Hayden had just said.  
Wow. Damnit I'm such a loser. I finally get up enough courage to ask you out the day you find out you're moving in a few months. he said tears starting to gather in his eyes. Hayden you mean so much to me. So much more than anyone I have ever dated or liked. I know we haven't even gone on a date yet, but since we have been friends for such a long time, I have loved you just that long. I'm going to miss you so much.I think I love you Hayden. a tear streamed down his face.  
Oh Bry. I feel the exact same way. I love you. I love you so much.I have since we were kids. Hayden said.  
She didn't get a chance to say anything else to him because right in front of her biology class, she got her first kiss.


	4. Friends Forever

The next few days went by quickly for Hayden. After what happened between her and Bryan, they were just as inseparable as she and Hayley. She made time for each of them individually, and together.  
The dance the next day was amazing. Bryan was right, Hayden was the most gorgeous girl there. She was crowned the Spring Formal Queen and who was the king? Bryan of course.  
She was having so much fun over the next few weeks and months that she didn't realize she was moving the next day. The summer had gone by so quickly, spending everyday with Hayley or Bryan.

The plan for her last day in Georgia was this: hang out with Hayley all day, hangout with Bryan at night. She had slept over at Hayley's house the night before so they could be with each other all day. They hung out and talked and cried about the move.  
So, you wanna go back to your house for a bit? Hayley asked. I haven't talked to your mom in a while and I want to get to see her before tomorrow.  
Sure Hayley. That's a good idea. I feel kinda bad leaving her alone like this.

At 3:30, they got to Hayden's house. They walked up the front steps and Hayden unlocked the door. she called. Her voice echoed through her almost empty house.  
I'm in the living room Hayden! she called back.  
Hayden and Hayley walked towards the living room and when they got there, a bunch of Hayden's friends were standing there.  
they all called out.  
What? Who? How? Hayden couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She was so overwhelmed.  
Well I can cover all three of those questions. said Bryan, as he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. What- This is a suprise going away party. Who- Me and Hayley planned all of this. How- The plan was for Hayley to keep you out of the house until at least three so we could get everyone here and everything set up.  
Aw you guys! Hayden said. Thank you so much to everyone. You don't know how happy this makes me feel that you did all this for me! she walked around the room hugging all of her friends. She noticed a table piled with food and a cake, a corner in the room full of presents for her, and decorations everywhere.  
So Haybay, Hayley said, using Hayden's nickname from preschool. would you like to open your presents?  
Yeah sure! That'd be really cool. I can't believe you guys got me presents though. You didn't have to!  
Okay heres the deal. You have to open mine last, and Bryan's before mine okay? It'll probably be after everyone has left. Hayley said.  
Yeah okay. That's cool I guess. Hayden said.

After opening her other guests presents, it was time for them to go. She said her goodbyes and showed everyone out.

Hey Hayd (she loved it when he called her that.) do you wanna open mine now? he asked.  
she said. Yours and Hayley's are the gifts I have been looking forward to all day! she said with a laugh. Hand it to me Bry. I'm ready.  
Hayden ripped open the card very carefully. It was a beautiful card, made with pictures of Hayden and Bryan over the past few years, made into a collage on the front. Bryan was a very good artist for a jock and everyone knew it.  
Oh my gosh Bryan! I love the card so much. It means so much to me that you would take your time and make this for me. I love you. she kissed him, and then started to read:

Hayd,  
Wow. I can't believe this is it. It's really happening. You're moving tomorrow and I can't do anything about it. I have had so much fun with you over the years, before we were even together. But once we got together, I had more fun then I ever realized I could.I love you so much Hayden and I have loved you forever. I'm going to miss you so much when you move. I hope we can make this work. Long distance relationships are hard, but you can come down and I can come up. We can talk all the time, and text during classes like we always do. It's embarassing to admit, but I have cried almost every night this past week knowing that you're going to be gone tomorrow. We have so many memories together. Please don't forget about me. I love you always and forever. xoxoxox Bryan

By the time she finished reading Bryan's card, Hayden was bawling her eyes out. She walked over to Bryan and let him hold her. Bryan I love you so much. I would never ever forget you, and I agree with everything you wrote. I'm going to miss you so much.  
Hayd, you forgot the actual gift. Bryan said with a laugh.  
Hayden said. She opened up the box and there was a ring, a bracelet, and a necklace. The ring had Hayd and Bry forever engraved on it, the bracelet had a silver heart hanging from it with a diamond on it, and the necklace was a silver locket with Hayden's favorite picture of her and Bryan in it.  
Oh Bry...they are beautiful. I love them so much. Thank you! after that, she started crying again.Both of them were crying now. Crying and kissing, calming each other down.  
Um guys? Still here. Hayley said.  
Sorry Hayls. Hayden said. I'm trying to calm down. Can I open your present now?  
Well DUH! Hayley said. Just warning you, you and me will probably start a crying fest after you look at my gift and read my card.  
Oh great. Something to look forward to. Hayden said with a laugh.  
Hayley grabbed what looked like a big book, and in her other hand, she had a rectangular box.  
It's a scrapbook. she said.It has a whole bunch of things from over the years. Pictures, concert tickets, inside jokes. Anything you can think of.  
Hayls that's awesome! Thank you so much. That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Oh yeah. Where's the card?  
It's written in the front pages of the scrapbook. Oh yeah, before you read it here is your other present. It's a videotape me and Bryan made for you incase you get homesick sometimes. Even though you will have a new home up in Toronto, your real home is here.  
Thanks guys. We will watch it after I read this okay? Hayden said.  
She flipped open the scrapbook and saw Hayley's familiar writing on two pages of the book:

Hayden,  
You have been my best friend forever. Always and forever inseparable. We haven't spent more than a month apart and I'm scared. I'm scared that we'll find new best friends even though we keep saying that'll never happen, I'm scared we won't keep in touch, I'm scared we will both forget. I don't know what I'm going to do without you Hayden. You are the one that keeps me sane. You are such an amazing friend, and I don't think I'm going to find anyone else like you. You can never be replaced and I am so grateful for you. I'm going to visit you every chance I get. Now you know why I got that job. I have a lot more to write, but you know what I'd say anyways. Were one mind remember! I love you so much. Don't forget me and all the fun we have had. Best friends forever no matter what.  
xoxox Hales Bales

You were right Hayls. Is there no escaping crying? How do I still have tears? she said as she started to sob. I'm going to miss you guys so much. I will never forget either of you, I will talk to you all the time, and come down whenever I can. I love you guys so much. You mean the world to me and I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. Don't you guys forget me. Keep in touch, and come to visit often.   
Hayley walked over to Hayden and gave her a long hug. They were both sobbing. A few minutes later, Bryan came over and put his arms around both of them, as he was crying too. They stood in silence for a few minutes until it finally stopped.  
Lets watch that tape. Hayden finally said.

She walked over to the VCR, put the tape in, and pressed play. A minute later Hayley popped onto the screen. She and Bryan had switched off videotaping and had videotaped everything and everyone Hayden loved.

Thanks so much guys. I love you. Hayden hugged each of them.

her mom called.  
Yes mom?  
Hayley and Bryan's parents are here!  
Oh god. I love you guys and I'll call you both tomorrow as soon as I get there. Be online around noon. My dad already has the internet hooked up in my room and I get my own phone line. Perk of moving right? she said as she tried to smile.  
They all gave each other long hugs and Hayden and Bryan shared a long kiss.  
I love you Hayd. I'll wait for you all day tomorrow.

As she watched her too best friends pulled out of her driveway from her bedroom window, Hayden was overflowing with emotion.  
This new school better be pretty damn good for me to be leaving these too. she thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	5. First Day at Degrassi

Hayden had arrived in Toronto at about noon the next day. They went straight to the new house, which was about five times bigger than their old one. She helped unpack and got online. She talked to both Hayley and Bryan at least ten times that day.

The next thing she knew, summer was over and she was sitting in the principal of Degrassi Community School's office on the first day of school. His name was Mr.Raditch and to Hayden, he seemed pretty cool. Cooler than her last principal at least. And the school was nice. She would get a full length locker which she was really happy about, and she knew Bryan and Hayley would be jealous when she told them.  
So Hayden Mr. Raditch said, bringing her back to reality. what stuff are you interested in? I'm sure we will have it here at Degrassi.  
Well back home I captain of my soccer and lacrosse teams.  
Leadership is a very good quality Ms. Matthews. I'm happy you posess it. he said.  
Hayden didn't really know what to say.  
Oh yes, and if you are nervous don't be. Degrassi is a great school and you will fit in right away. I would show you the school myself, but of course I can't. I've gotten someone who is in all of your classes to show you where everything is. Her name is Emma Nelson.  
He stood up and opened the door. Emma would you come in here please?  
Hayden turned around as Emma walked through the door. She was about the same height with blonde hair. She seemed pretty cool to Hayden.  
Well, I guess you two better head off to your first classes. I'll write you both notes for why you were late. Emma will you please show Hayden to her locker and then take her to class with you?  
Yes Mr.Raditch I definitely will. It'll be my pleasure. Emma replied.  
They both stood up,got their notes from Raditch, and walked out the door.Hayden didn't know if she should think Emma was sucking up, or being serious.  
Emma said, breaking the silence. Your name is Hayden right?  
Yeah. Hayden Matthews.  
Wow. That's a really pretty name. I really like it. So where are you from and why are you at Degrassi? Emma said. Sorry if I'm bombarding you with questions. I'm just weird like that.  
No it's okay. Hayden said with a laugh. It's nice to know that someone here wants to know about me. And thanks for saying you like my name. Anyways, I moved here from Georgia in the states because my father got a promotion at his job.  
This is your locker. Hey, its right next to mine. What do ya know? Emma said as she stopped in front of locker 515. So what does your mom do? she asked as Hayden opened up her locker.  
Well, she doesn't work anymore. The day I found out we were moving, I found out that they are having a baby too. Hayden said as she put her stuff in.  
That's awesome! My mom got pregnant with my brother Jack right before she married my stepdad. It's really cool getting to have a baby around the house. And I like having a sibling. You ready to go to class now?  
As ready as I'll ever be. Hayden said. She took a deep breath, closed her locker and followed Emma. She felt her phone start to vibrate. Wait Emma. Hold on a second. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message. She opened it up and it was from Bryan. It said: Hey Hayd. I know you're just starting school so I wanted to say good luck. Text me a lot! I love you.  
Aww Bry. Hayden said under her breath.  
Who texted you Hayden? Emma asked.  
My boyfriend Bryan. He is the sweetest boy in the world. I love him to death.  
Whoa. You are still going out with your old boyfriend even though he is still in Georgia? It must definitely be love.Emma said with a laugh.  
Yeah Emma. It definitely is.  
Okay Hayden. Here it is. Ms. Kwan's room- English. You ready? Emma asked.  
I guess. Lets do it. Hayden said with a smile.  
Emma opened the door.When Hayden stepped in, all eyes were on her.  
Oh god. I can't do this I can't do this. she thought to herself.  
Sorry to interupt Ms. Kwan, but I have passes from Mr.Raditch for both me and Hayden.  
Oh it's quite alright Emma. So you are Hayden, the one from the states right? It's very nice to meet you. I am Ms.Kwan, your homeroom and English teacher. Would you like to tell the class about yourself? she said with a smile.  
Um...yeah I guess. Hayden said. Deep breaths Hayd. Deep breaths. Think about Hayls and Bry. she told herself. Thinking of them made her smile. Uh well, lets see. What is there to say about me. My name is Hayden Matthews, I'm from Georgia. We just moved here two weeks ago because my dad got a promotion at his job, my mom is pregnant so I am going to have a new brother or sister in a few months, and I guess that is it. she said.  
Come on Hayden. There must be a little bit more you want to tell us Ms.Kwan said.  
Well, at my old school I was the captain of my lacrosse and soccer team. And I have the two best friends anyone could ever ask for. Hayley and Bryan. Hayden wanted to cry just thinking about them.  
That's very good Hayden. Anyways, I'm sure you will learn who everyone is by tomorrow or so. We were just talking about what were going to learn this semester and for the rest of the year. I'm sure you are used to that so just sit down and you'll figure out where we are on the syllabus. Welcome to Degrassi Ms. Matthews. Ms. Kwan finished.  
Thank you Ms.Kwan. she replied.

So the rest of the day was basically like Ms.Kwan's class. She always had to get up in front of the class and tell people about herself. When she was getting her stuff from her locker to go home, Emma got to her locker.  
Want me to walk home with you? Emma asked. I live basically right next door to you. I saw your address in Raditch's office.  
Yeah sure. That'd be cool. Hayden replied. Emma, can I ask you something?  
Go ahead. What's on your mind?  
Don't get offended because I'm just wondering. Are you being nice to me because you were told to show me around by Raditch, or because you want to actually be friends?  
That doesn't offend me Hayden. I was honestly wondering when you were going to ask me that. And no, I'm not just being nice to you because Raditch told me to help you out. Ask anyone around here. Environmental girl isn't like that. Emma said with a laugh.  
Environmental girl? Hayden asked.  
Long story. But if you really want to know I can tell you. I can also tell you some more about Degrassi.  
Oh Emma that'd be awesome. It's nice to have finally met someone here. I'm really missing my friends right now and your making me feel a lot better. Thank you so much.  
It's no problem Hayden. I don't want you to feel awkward at school. Plus, you seem pretty cool. Look I'll make you a deal. I'll go drop my stuff off at my house, then we can go to yours and talk. The only way I will tell you stuff, is if you tell me everything about the states, and those two friends you were talking about in Kwan's class. Emma said with a smile.  
Hayden said, smiling for the first time all day.


	6. Meet the Neighbors

They arrived at Emma's a few minutes later.  
Mom! Snake! I'm home! Emma called as she closed the door. I have a friend with me.  
Oh hi Em. a woman walked in carrying a little boy. Hayden assumed this was Emma's mom and her little brother Jack. And who are you might I ask?  
I'm Hayden. Hayden Matthews. I just moved here from the states. Hayden replied.  
Oh! I was right! You're Nancy's daughter right? You guys just moved in next door.Your mom is such a sweet woman. We have already become good friends.We are actually going over to your house for dinner tonight. Your mother invited us.Oh yeah. I'm Spike.  
Nice to meet you Spike. Hayden said.  
Well that's awesome that we were invited over because I was going to go over there because me and Hayden wanted to talk more. Is that cool if I go over now mom? asked Emma.  
Yeah sure Em. We'll all be over there in an hour or so, so yeah go ahead.

They walked out the door and down to Hayden's house.  
Hayden called as she and Emma walked in the house. Where are you?  
In the kitchen. her mom called. Were having people over for dinner tonight. They live next door and have a daughter your age named Emma.  
I already found that out mom. Hayden said as she and Emma walked into the kitchen. And look, she's right here in our kitchen.  
Wow Hayden,you make friends fast. Hi Emma, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Matthews.I met your mom earlier today. She is so sweet! Oh yes speaking of friends, I talked to Hayley's mom today. She says Hayley is still really upset. It'd be nice if you called her or something later to cheer her up. Let her know how you're doing. said her mother.  
Definitely. I will call her when Emma and her family leaves. I don't want to be rude.  
Yes you're right. So how did you girls meet? Mrs.Matthews said as she continued cooking.  
Well, Mr.Raditch saw that me and Emma were in all of the same classes so she kind of got assigned to show me to all of them and show me around school. Then we just ended up talking and then all this happened. Hayden said.  
So I'm guessing your first day at Degrassi wasn't as big of a disaster as you thought it would be was it Hayden? her mom said.  
No I guess not. But were going to go up to my room. Call us if you need anything.  
Oh yeah! Hayden, Bryan called about fifteen minutes ago. He said he would just talk to you later. her mom said.  
AH are you kidding! Damnit. Hayden said. Oh well. Come on Emma.

Hayden quickly showed Emma around her new house, and then finally took her into her room.

Sorry about the mess. I'm still kind of unpacking.  
Oh it's totally okay. Emma said. Your room is awesome.  
Hayden said. Most of the stuff my parents bought me because they felt guilty about the move. They knew how upset I was and they thought it would make me feel better if I got my own phone line, a new tv, and a new computer. Well they are nice, but I still miss home. No offense.  
I understand completely. I'd be worried if you weren't homesick. Your life back in Georgia sounded so interesting even though I heard so little about it. Will you tell me more before I tell you about my history at Degrassi?  
Yeah I guess. Hayden said. She was confused about why someone would be that interested in her. She wasn't all that great. Well at least that's what she thought.

So she started telling Emma everything about Georgia. Her school, her life, Hayley and Bryan. And Emma never seemed to be bored. She showed her the video Hayley and Bryan made, and the scrapbook. She told Emma every single detail about Bryan, and showed her the jewlery he bought her before she left.  
He's some guy isn't he Hayden? Emma asked.  
Yeah, he's amazing. I've never felt this way about someone and it sucks because he still lives in Georgia.I love him so much and he's so great to me.  
Gosh. No guys here are like that. At least not that I know of. Emma said with a laugh.

They kept talking and talking. All of a sudden Hayden's phone rang.

I wonder who it is. No one has the number yet except for my parents. Hayden said as she put the phone on speakerphone for Emma to hear.

Hey baby. a low familiar voice said.

Bry! Is that you! How did you get my number? she said trying to hold in a scream.

When I called earlier your mom gave it to me. She wanted me to suprise you. How are you doing? How was your first day at school? Miss me?I'm doing pretty good. Better than the last time I talked to you. And school was actually pretty good. I haven't met that many people but I'm starting to become good friends with my next door neighbor Emma. She's actually over here now. And I miss you like crazy baby. How are you doing? How is Hayls? Hayden couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Well that's good that you made a friend. Tell her I say hello. School has been okay, its really boring without you. I can't believe you just started today when we started like a month ago. I'm doing okay. Actually no I'm not. I'm going crazy without you and so is Hayley. We miss you so much.I'm going to call Hayley later tonight. I miss you guys more than you can even imagine. I love you so much. I'll call you later or talk to you online or something okay? Send me pictures and stuff. I love you I love you I love you. I really could use a kiss right now.I'll email you one and you can look at it all the time and think of me. I hope there is no competition there. I love you more than anything. Bye Hayd.

Hayden hung up and looked over at Emma.

See I told you. It's unbelievable the way I feel about this guy.  
Oh my god Hayden I am so jealous. I wish guys were that sweet to me. Aw you can't stop smiling now that you have talked to him. That is so cute! Emma said with a laugh.

After that, they started talking again. They were called down for dinner, and continued talking. Finally Emma had to leave since they still had school.

Okay Hayden. Wanna walk to school with me tomorrow?  
Well DUH. Hayden was in too good of a mood right now.  
Okay good. Sleepover and the mall Friday. You up for it? Emma asked.  
Definitely. I miss sleepovers. Bye Em see you tomorrow morning.  
Meet me at the corner tomorrow. Bye Hayden!


	7. The Performance

The next morning when Hayden woke up, she was actually excited for school. She had a whole new attitude about everything since meeting Emma yesterday. Yeah, she still missed Bryan and Hayley a lot but they weren't in Toronto, so she had to stop being so depressed about it.  
She got up and out of bed and got into the shower. She was so happy, she was singing! Once she got out, she got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
Well Hayden, you finally look genuinely happy, which makes me happy. What brought this change of mood? asked her mom.  
I don't know. I think since I made a friend,and I think I finally realized that we aren't going back. As much as I love Hayley and Bryan, I can't see them whenever I want anymore.  
That's a good way to look at it honey. Do you need me to drive you today?  
Nope. Me and Emma are walking to school together. Speaking of that, I better get outside. Bye mom love you.

Hayden walked outside at the right moment. She looked towards Emma's house and saw Emma walking down her front steps towards her.

You ready? Emma asked.  
Yeah. I'm actually in a happy mood today. Woo hoo! I feel like dancing! Hayden said.  
Join the dance team then. Emma said laughing.  
Well maybe I will then! And I'll join the soccer team and a whole bunch of others too!  
Go ahead then! I dare you! Emma said and both of them burst into laughter.  
They didn't even know why it was funny. It just...was.

Once they got to their lockers, Hayden put up a picture of her, Bryan, and Hayley. She also had one of her and Bryan at the formal when they were dancing as king and queen together. Hayden took looked them over a few times and took a deep breath. Miss you guys. she said quietly to herself.

Hey Emma! someone called.  
Emma who is that? Hayden asked about the boy walking towards them.  
Craig Manning, this is Hayden Matthews. Hayden just moved here from Georgia.  
Nice to meet you. Hayden said.  
Right.I know you! You're in English with me first period right?  
Um yeah I guess so. Kwan right?  
Yeah. Well it was nice meeting you. Better head to class. See you guys there. he said.

Well he seems nice. Hayden said as they walked to class.  
Yeah Craig is a sweetheart, besides the whole thing I told you last night. The Ashley/Manny thing remember?  
Yeah. But I don't want to judge him until I get to know him ya know?Alright class! Settle down! Ms. Kwan said. Today we will be pairing up, no you don't get to pick them, and were going to be acting out a scene. It could be made-up, it could be something we all know. You and your partner pick.I hope we get paired together Em. The only other person I know in here is Craig and I just met him like ten seconds ago. Hayden whispered.

Hayden Matthews. said Ms.Kwan. you're with...Craig Manning.So much for that Em.  
Good luck Hayden! Emma said.

Hey Craig. So I guess were together eh? Hayden said as she sat down next to him.  
Yeah I guess we are. he said with a huge smile on his face.  
Well I haven't done much acting, Hayden said. but I really like it. I say we do something that has to do with...heartbreak.  
I like it.Craig said, still smiling. Lets do it.

Ten minutes later, Craig and Hayden had figured out their scene and practiced it a few times. When Ms.Kwan had asked if anyone was ready, they were called on first. They knew it was good so they weren't worried.

Hayden started. Ours is about heartbreak and love. There is a little bit of singing in it so you might want to plug your ears when I sing. she said with a smile. Oh yes, were using our names and this story is totally based on our imaginations. Here it goes!

Craig and Hayden started their story,the two friends became more, and then he broke her heart for another girl. After she has been destroyed and depressed over it for a few weeks, he comes asking for her back. This is where Hayden's singing comes in. She is confused about if she should get back together with the person who broke her heart. They had met up at the park and she had walked away leaving him there by himself. As she is walking away, she starts to sing The Trouble With Love Is by Kelly Clarkson.

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)_

Once Hayden and Craig ended their scene, the class was silent, including Craig. When they had practiced, she hadn't actually sang. She hummed it more than sang it.

Wow. Was my singing that bad? Hayden asked the class, knowing she wouldnt get an answer.  
No, that wasn't it Hayden. It was _amazing_. We are silent because we are in awe. said someone in the class, whose name Hayden didn't remember.  
Is that...is that true? she asked her class.  
They all sat there and nodded silently.  
I honestly don't think I was that good but thanks anyways you guys. Hayden said.  
Well, I think we know who the star of the school musical is going to be. Ms. Kwan said to the class as she stood up and walked to the front of the class. Nice job Hayden and Craig. You guys get a hundred.

Just then, the bell for second period rang, and everyone got up to go to their next class.

Hayden may I speak to you for a minute? Ms. Kwan asked.  
Sure Ms.Kwan. What's up? Hayden asked as she walked to her teacher's desk.  
Well I am the head of the drama club, and I am the one who selects people during the auditions for the plays here. Auditions aren't for another week, but I was wondering if you wanted to play the lead because I know you will work the hardest, and be the best. We are doing the musical Grease. If you don't know, please think hard about it. I hope you accept. Oh yes, and don't tell anyone I asked you this.  
Wow Ms.Kwan, I don't know what to say. Of course I will be the lead! That'd be awesome! Thank you so much! Hayden said excitedly.  
No Hayden, thank you! Now go to class so you don't get into trouble!

The rest of the day, Hayden was on cloud nine. All everyone could talk about was her and Craig's scene in English class. Even if they weren't in her class, people would come up to her telling her they heard that she was amazing, wishing they heard her, and she just kept getting compliments.  
When she and Emma had gone to their lockers to get their stuff, Craig came up to them for the first time since English all day.  
Hey guys. Craig said. Hayden can I walk you home?  
Yeah Craig that'd be nice. But if you are looking to walk with me alone, Emma walks with me too. We live right next door to each other.  
No Hayden it's okay. I forgot to tell you, I'm staying after school today to help Ms. Kwan out with some stuff. Go ahead and walk with Craig. I'll call you later or talk to you tomorrow or something okay? Emma said, giving Hayden a quick wink.  
Um yeah, sure. Okay Craig, looks like it's just you and me!' said Hayden as she closed her locker.  
Hayden I needed to talk to you about something. Do you want to go get a milkshake at the Dot?  
Yeah sure. That'd be cool.

The walked outside of Degrassi Community School in silence, and didn't speak again until they had taken their seats at a booth inside the Dot.


End file.
